


Stay Awake: The 75th Hunger Games

by melonlord279



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, My first hunger games fic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Quarter Quell (Hunger Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonlord279/pseuds/melonlord279
Summary: “Each district will be split into twelve regions, and the amount of tributes from a district will be dependent on each region’s ability to make quota.”After Katniss and Peeta’s return to calmed districts, bloody ghosts hide behind pretty masks. You better not fall asleep at night, because the terrors of the night are out to get you.Basically an idea I had, wrote, gave up on, and decided to start again.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is actually good. Ummm enjoy! Updates will be random until I learn how to stop procrastinating. If you are here from Fanfiction, almost everything will change so be warned.

President Coriolanus Snow walked out of his mansion, smirking to himself. Everything was finally under control in Panem. Through all his many years serving (read: ruling with an iron fist) his nation, never had he been as close to losing power as he had when the star crossed lovers had inspired rebels across the districts. While the bubble brained airheads in the Capitol were completely won over by the two lovers’ act, the citizens of the districts weren’t that stupid. 

It wasn’t that hard to fix really, only a few quick visits to District Twelve, and suddenly the new victors became actors capable of winning a Golden Flickerman. It was actually quite amusing watching Peeta and Katniss on their Victory Tour. They were fawning all over each other, making googly eyes at each other. You could tell Peeta was in love with her, but it took awhile for Katniss to have the same genuine shine in her eyes. After a while the riots died down, and the Peacekeepers had regained control over the more restless districts. In those districts, rationing was implemented, and more Peacekeepers were sent out to police those areas. The Capitol was now getting twice the amount of materials out of the districts, draining them of all their energy to fight back. 

Now the Hunger Games season had rolled around, and at no better time. There was no threat to the president’s regime, and everyone in all of Panem was in for one of the craziest Hunger Games of all time.

President Snow looked out at the large crowd of people, he smiled and he cleared his throat, “ People of Panem,” he began, reading off the teleprompter in front of him. “The Quarter Quell is a tradition that helps us grow as a country. It brings us together to remember the terrible tragedy of the civil war that destroyed so many lives just seventy-five years ago. To remind every single district citizen,” Snow said, his words dripping with venom, “ that they must pay the ultimate price for their betrayal, and careless bloodshed, every twenty-five years a Quarter Quell would be held, with a twist, to enhance the Hunger Games. For the first Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the districts that their children were dying because of their choices, each district was made to hold an election to decide their male and female tributes that would go into the Games. For the Second Quell, as a reminder that for each Capitol citizen that died, two rebel soldiers were killed, each district had to send twice as many tributes. And now, for the Third Quarter Quell, and the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games…” 

Katniss Everdeen sat on the edge of her sofa, with her fiancée Peeta, her mother and her sister Prim, Haymitch, her old mentor, and Gale and his family. She desperately hoped that she had done enough to not only calm the districts, but keep her loved ones safe. During the Victory Tour, she and Peeta had to spend time together, and Katniss had started to like it, maybe even started to like him. But all of that would have been for nothing if the Quell twist was rigged. Everyone knew it was a possibility, but they had no idea what was happening anywhere except for Twelve - the only thing on television was victor gossip, Capitol propaganda, and Hunger Games reruns.   
Now all they could do was watch helplessly.

President Snow gestured for the small boy behind him to bring the box of yellowed papers almost as old as he was in front of him. He pulled out a slip and began to read it aloud,“... To remind the districts that those who are loyal, hardworking citizens will be protected by the Capitol, each district will be split into twelve regions, and the amount of tributes from a district will be dependent on each region’s ability to meet quota. If a region does not meet quota, a miniature reaping will be held for that region, where a male and female tribute will be selected. This will happen along with a normal reaping, in which every eligible child will be placed in. Volunteers will be allowed, as long as long as they are from an eligible region. If a whole meeting meets quota, then a regular reaping will be held. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.” 

The Capitol anthem played, and the television flickered off. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief, Despite all of the children that would inevitably be going in, Katniss and Peeta could easily move their families to the nicer part of Twelve, and keep them from an extra reaping. She had done enough to keep her family safe. She would marry Peeta in front of the whole Capitol, and everything would be okay. 

She would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you’re having a good day! This chapter is really short but the rest won’t be.

"Why are we doing this again?" Katniss asked her former mentor Haymitch Abernathy.

"It's… gOOd to, to KnOW OtHer VIctOrs." He slurred. "Like ChAFf!" He exclaimed excitedly when he saw Chaff, a victor from Eleven.

Katniss rolled her eyes. It was no secret that Haymitch and Chaff were best buds because of their love of alcohol. Katniss suspected that this was the reason Haymitch had been so eager to come to this Victor Party, even if it was in the Capitol. Winning had only made things harder in District Twelve. The electric fence was actually electric, and the new Head Peacekeeper enforced a curfew. Haymitch turned to alcohol even more than before, leaving Katniss almost no one to talk to about her Hunger Games.

"I'm going to go find Peeta." She said, and ran off to find him. When she found him, he was talking to Johanna Mason, the petite but vicious victor of District Seven.

"There will be so many more children going in…" Johanna was saying.

Katniss stopped dead in her tracks. She thought of Prim getting reaped for the games, everything she had done before for nothing. A career tribute, hungry for revenge, slashing open her sister and Katniss being forced to watch every bloody second of it. 

"Prim's going in." Katniss blurted out, feeling the panic set in all over her body. "They're going to put Prim in!" She started to scream at Peeta, then stopped, as other Victors started to give her curious looks. Johanna, realizing what Katniss was saying, rolled her eyes.

"They aren't going to put Prim in you idiot!" Katniss took a step back, caught off guard by the cold bite in Johanna's voice.

"The entire Capitol loves your sister. If she died, forget about the districts, there would be riots in the damn Capitol! How would you like that Snow?" Johanna exclaimed, speaking to the bugs most likely planted. "How would you like that?" She laughed and left to get herself her third drink of the night, leaving the star crossed lovers alone.


End file.
